The red cedar tree (Juniperus Virginana) is a natural constituent of the landscape across Oklahoma and the Great Plains. Historically, growth of red cedar trees was naturally controlled by fires and competing wild grasses. However, increasingly effective fire suppression techniques have led to a dangerous overgrowth of these trees. Much valuable ranch land has been overrun and in some cases rendered useless. Experts warn that, unless it is curtailed, the incursion of red cedar trees will do long-lasting damage to the forestry and rangeland ecosystems with hazardous effects on wildlife and land productivity. Among the problems associated with red cedar overgrowth are increased pollen and related allergies, decreased soil moisture (mature red cedars consume about 32 gallons per day), and increased wildfire danger.
Various methods have been employed for removing cedars, including cutting them down, controlled burns, combining goats with grazing cattle, and herbicides. Controlled burns are effective but bring the risk of an uncontrolled fire and cannot be used near populated areas. Herbicides are effective for smaller trees only.
The present invention is directed to an improvement in devices for cutting down trees. This invention can be used near houses or other structures without risk of fire or chemical contamination of other vegetation or wildlife. The cutting device of this invention can be used for small and large trees, and cuts the trees at ground level preventing regrowth. This cutting tool is attachable to virtually any skid steer loader so it is widely accessible to small farmers and ranchers to clear their own land economically using a machine with which most already are familiar.